deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Skyblazero/Skyblazero and The Golden Moustache vs. Sonic and Tails
Description Who of these duos from blue and yellow from videogames and OC will win?, Can the duo from OC beat the hedgehog and the fox, or the OC duo can ends beating the hedgehog and the fox? Interlude Skyblazero The Golden Moustache Wiz: The Golden Moustache is a Mario recolor that lives in a whole mansion full of OC's, and is implied to have created the universe with a pencil and he is the best friend of Star and Sky. Boomstick: And he has various adventures with his OC's and metting sometimes various enemies! Wiz: And Golden is very stronger, can give the one punch man's punch, lift a large boulder, and bust through various walls altough he started sweating! Boomstick: He also can lift a whole building and can cause alot of cracks on the moon with one punch man's punch! Wiz: Golden knows this after flashbacks can punch through giant boulders, and make a large hole busting a part of a mountain by rushing at it and also has toonforce, which allows him enchanted stats. Boomstick: Also Golden is very durable, he can been shoot with multiple weapons, shot right in the head, blown up, and tanked them, along with tanking going through a part of a mountain, and being shoot with a bazooka. Wiz: And Golden has regeneration, he can rettach limbs, and run as a bunch of limbs, and regenerate being filled with holes, being crushed by an anvil, and being turned to ashes. Boomstick: Also is very faster, traind for speed lessons, eventually being able to run around the whole planet, also can go to the moon and return to the planet. Wiz: Also he has hammerspace and can pull out guns, revolvers, hammers, giant hammers, anvils, bazookas, etc. Boomstick: Also, he can use the force of the light side and use its techniques, he knows of martial arts and judo, can hurt ghosts and can send shockwaves by clapping! Wiz: Also, he can break the fourth wall but cannot escape the fictional realm and has Luigi's Mansion vaccum cleaner, which allows him to beat various ghosts such as The Big Ghost a threat which haunted the whole OC mansion. Boomstick: He actually can use Mario's Cappy possesion, has all of Mario's Power-Ups, has Bob-Ombs, a M-16, a Taser, and can shoot Kamehamehas and can use Ki techniques! Wiz: Also, he has guns, axes, and a Lightsaber and can turn into Super Plumber eating Super Spaghetti for days, and carrying them around, like a parody of Super Saiyans, and gains a huge boost to strenght, speed and durability being able to tank planet busting explosions, move the earth, and fly across the whole galaxy in few seconds. Boomstick: Also can heal himself with Healing Spaghetti and has the Ultra Instinct Spaghetti, blue spaghetti which allow him to turn in Ultra Instinct Plumber! Wiz: In the form, he can use the Hakai, gain ever boosts to speed, strenght and durability, being able to tank attacks from Meerus (A Mario recolor with purple clothing like Beerus who turned into his God of Destruction form), damage Meerus and Hakai giant sentient evil god suns of the universe, and his clothings turns blue, can float and fly. Boomstick: Golden has many feats, has tanked nutes, has tanked grenades, defeated the Big Ghost, created the universe, can time travel and travel through universes, he created the universe, can tank the sun's heat, altough he sweats heavily, incapacitated a giant ogre, one punched a star, sending it flying in the depths of the cosmos, jumped star to star, possesed a person with Cappy's ability, defeated various ghosts, can walk on clouds, has done gun combat with some other Mario recolors that are his enemies, can dodge lasers and bullets, jumped planet to planet in the solar system before returning to earth, blew up various stars with his bazooka, regenerates from being crushed and flattened, regenerates from being set on fire, and destroyed whole buildings with machine firegun! Wiz: But has his weaknesses, sometimes can be manipulated because of his kind behavior, time limits on Super and Ultra Instinct Plumber, can only use Hakai when he's Ultra Instinct Plumber only uses Blue Spaghetti when it's needed, and using too much will eventually take away his form a bit, no is inmune to time stop, some Power Ups have time limits, cannot hammerspace his Healing Spaghetti, only having 10 or his Ultra Instinct Spaghetti only having 6, can get cocky and still feels pain despite his toonforce and can be stunned. Boomstick: But don't here that messes with Mario's recolor! Sonic Tails Intermission Pre-Fight Fight Results Category:Blog posts